


The Belgrave Witch

by Nekaneka321



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Sex, F/M, Magic, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekaneka321/pseuds/Nekaneka321
Summary: When I was a child my foster mother used to tell me stories about witches, werewolves, vampires, and many other mythical creatures.  Back then I used to think all of it was make-believe.  Oh, how wrong I was.  Magic was real, werewolves and vampires are real.  Everything your parents told you about magic and mythical creatures is a lie, they exist and we are very much alive.  Belgrave was the first place Freya felt like she could be herself and she was going to learn everything she could about her magic no matter what it took.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Reader, Randall Carpio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1.

When I was a child my foster mother used to tell me stories about witches, werewolves, vampires, and many other mythical creatures. Back then I used to think all of it was make-believe. Oh, how wrong I was. Magic was real, werewolves and vampires are real. Everything your parents told you about magic and mythical creatures is a lie, they exist and we are very much alive. 

“Tituba, would you hurry up? Do you want to miss your flight? If you do you’re going to be the one buying a new plane ticket.”

Tituba smiled as she grabbed her bags and left her room. She would miss your mother more than anything but she was 18 and her acceptance letter from Belgrave University made her an official college undergraduate. As soon as she made it to the door her mother waved over to the car. 

“We won’t be late and please stop calling me Tituba. You know how much I hate that name, just call me Freya, it’s so much better.” 

“Why would I call you Freya? Your mother gave you your name and that is what I’m going to call you Tituba. Now come on love, let’s get going.” 

Tituba smiled as she threw her things in the trunk before getting in the car with her mother. She hated the name Tituba. It was almost as if her birth mother planned on forsaking her with the horrid name. Freya was the name her foster mother started calling her. It was ironic that her foster mother would call her Freya because like both her namesakes she was a witch. 

That’s right Tituba Donadieu is the last known ancestral witch. Unfortunately, her entire bloodline was massacred by rogue practitioners. When it comes to magic, ancestral witches are extremely powerful and because of it, they were all slaughtered. All of them except her, she was spared because no one knew she existed. She was given away at birth something that she thanked her biological mother for every day.

“This is it, Freya, are you ready to start the rest of your life sweetheart? I’m so excited for you. College is so much fun, just be careful because there are creeps and you’re very pretty. Not saying that I don’t think you’re a capable girl but guys are tricky and will do anything to get in those tight little pants of yours.”

Tituba made a face at her mother and sighed as she pulled her in a tight embrace. She would miss her mother more than anything.

“Ok baby, I love you. Let me know when you land, your Aunt is going to be there waiting to pick you up. She’s so excited to see you and teach you more about your heritage. Oh just remember magic always has a price so please if you’re going to do silly magic, keep it to a minimum.” 

Silly magic? Nothing she did was silly. Everything spell she cast or potion she brewed came out extravagant. She was a natural. 

“I love you too mom. I’ll call when I land.” 

Tituba smiled as she made her way into the airport, this would be the first time since she was an infant flying. She was excited and scared. What if no one liked her there? What if she got knocked up and had to leave the university? What if someone…” 

“Hey can you please move, you’re blocking the terminal.” 

Tituba moved to the side and let the handsome blonde walk past her before sighing and following him into the terminal. She found her seat and smiled as she made herself comfortable. Tituba read the entire three-hour flight, she was excited to move on campus and start her college life. 

As soon as she got out of the terminal and almost immediately saw her aunt frowning as usual. She smiled as she walked over to her favorite straight-lipped, crabby, no-nonsense aunt and dropped her carry-on before wrapping her arms around her aunt. 

“Aunt Vera, it’s good to see you. I can’t remember the last time you came to visit mom.” 

A small smile made its way onto Vera’s face as she hugged her adopted niece. She remembered the first day she met her, she instantly fell in love with the infant. 

“Yes it’s been a while but it doesn’t matter now. Call your mother and let her know you landed before we get down to business. I’ll also need you to cover your tattoos when you’re at Belgrave. I don’t need anyone asking any questions.”

Tituba did what she was told and called her mother informing her that she was safe with her aunt. Once she was in the safety of the car she pulled out a large old leather-bound book. 

“I have others but mom won’t give them to me. She says it’s not time but I was told to give you this to you.”

Vera glanced down at the old book and nodded, she had been waiting for that book for years but her idiot sister kept it locked away and wards kept it hidden. The book belonged to Tituba’s family, an ancient artifact that held many secrets and spells The Order didn’t have. 

“Well, I’m sure your mother will be pissed when she realizes you stole the book from her to give to me so prepare yourself for the scolding of a lifetime. Also when we get to school not one single word about magic to anyone except me. 

Tituba sighed as she removed her tattoos. To regular people, the signs and sigils on her arms and back were just a collection of random tattoos but that wasn’t the case. Being the last Ancestral Witch means she held all the secrets and power of the old ancient race. As she got older more runes would appear on her body. Most of them only appeared while she was casting but there were a few that stayed on her body and those were large identifiers that she was an Ancestral Witch. 

The Sun and the Moon. The sun was located on her left wrist while the moon was on her right. No matter what spell she used, those were the only two sigils she couldn’t hide so instead she had them tattooed and decorated so they looked like normal tattoos. 

“I didn’t steal it, mom gave it to me. She gave me specific orders to only give you a few things out of it because she knows you’re a psycho. Not to fear Aunt Vera. You’re favorite and your only niece I will give you want you but only if you tell me what it’s for. With that being said, the book stays in my possession.”

Tituba quickly looked over at her aunt expecting to get a reaction from her previous comment but she didn’t, thankfully. The rest of the car ride was filled with a comfortable silence. One thing she loved about her aunt was that she didn’t smother you. 

“Well, here we are, welcome to your new home. Your mother sent your stuff over a few hours ago so your room is already full you just have to unpack.”

Vera sighed as she looked over at her niece, all she had to do was make sure no one found out who she really was. So far she and her sister had managed it for 18 years, but now that she was going to be out doing her own things it would only get harder from here. 

“No magic. None at all, and you’ll be known as Freya Stone. Just please be careful, no one can know who you are.” 

Tituba nodded and gave her aunt a small smile as she opened the car door. 

“You don’t have to worry about me Auntie, I’m going to do what I always do and that’s blend. I’ll see you around.”

Vera watched Freya get out of the car and walk out on campus, did she just sign her niece’s death certificate by inviting her to Belgrave, she thought, shaking her head lightly. No, she was smart and strong, she would be fine. She will be fine. 

Tituba, now Freya, smiled as she headed in the direction of the dorms, she didn’t need to be paraded around like a flock of flamingos her schedule and her map told her exactly where she needed to go. 

“Hey, you must be new. It's nice to meet you. I'm Randall, your personal RA. I promise I’m not a creep, I was told to meet you on campus for some reason but now that you’re here let me show you around.”

“I can guess why you were told that and it’s nice to meet you, Randall, so educate me about college life. Is it as amazing as people say it is, or am I in over my head?” 

Randall shrugged as he led Freya to the dormitory. 

“Depends on what you make it, but here’s where you’ll be staying on the top floor, luckily for you we don’t have a roommate for you. Yet. Anyways here are the house rules, if you break any rules I gotta report you so…” 

“Don’t get caught.” 

Randall looked back at the short girl behind him and chuckled, she was cute and snarky. Good combination.

“Home sweet home, if you lose your key it’s $75 to replace it, here's a bunch of coupons for shit you’ll never buy, a rape whistle, and a ‘How not to rape’ pamphlet.” 

“Alright well, thanks, Randall. Maybe I’ll see you around campus.” 

Freya exchanged smiles with Randall as he left the room, she locked the door behind him before waving her hand, she quickly changed and grabbed her phone and keys before leaving her room. The freshman tour would be downstairs, not that she needed it, she already knew where everything was. Her eyes immediately caught onto two males who were just oozing testosterone. She made a face and made her way over to the tour and blended into the back. 

As the boys were being well, boys, Freya’s eyes wandered the campus taking everything and everyone in. Oh man, she was going to love University.


	2. Chapter 2

Freya sighed as she sat in her psychology class, the last few days were absolutely chaotic, students were being killed by something and she had no idea what in the hell was going on. Magic was obviously being used but by who and why? What purpose did they have for killing freshmen? Her instructor dismissed the class and she packed everything up before heading out. 

Everything seemed to stress her out, the slight ringing in her head meant once again someone was using magic. Freya sighed as she made her way to the Blade and Chalice, a small smile made its way on her face when she saw her RA sitting in a booth with another male. As she walked up to the males she overheard them talk about what was killing the students. Werewolf? 

“You think a werewolf is killing people?” 

Randall and Jack both looked up at Freya who had put her things down and on the edge of the table. 

“If you’re talking about werewolves then I have to definitely cut in and listen. So, where did you see it, and why are you alive? Aren’t werewolves known for killing everything? Oh, I’m Freya Stone btw.” 

Jack cautiously took Freya’s hand and shook it. He didn't know her and he honestly didn’t care to share certain things with her.

“Jack Morton nice to meet you.” 

“So tell me about this ‘werewolf’ because I’m game.” 

What was wrong with the people here, Jack thought, making a face. How are they so nonchalant about the mention of a werewolf or a group like The Order. Any normal person would’ve completely dismissed and probably never speak to him again.

“It’s nothing but a joke, forget I said anything.” 

Freya frowned at Jack before sighed and getting up, it was obvious he wasn’t going to say anything with her around. It was alright, she would just grill Randall about it when she saw him again. 

“Fine, if you don’t want to tell me I’ll just leave, I have Philosophy class in an hour anyway. See you guys around.” 

Freya waved to the two males before heading to her next class, at this rate she was going to be too early for class. Oh well. She sighed as she walked into the empty classroom, she placed her bag down on the desk at the front of the classroom. 

“You do know class doesn’t start for another 45 minutes.” 

Freya turned around quickly and smiled. Was this her instructor and if it was she, was definitely going to need extra classes, she thought as she looked over the tall male. 

“I like to be on time, I’m Freya.” 

“Freya Stone, it’s nice to meet you. Hamish Duke but you can call me…” 

“Professor.” 

Hamish made a face as he looked over Freya, he couldn’t deny it, she was beautiful and for some reason, Tundra seemed to like her as well.

“Hamish is fine, I'm no professor yet. Anyways you’ve got time don’t you want to spend it with your new friends or something?” 

Freya shrugged, making herself comfortable at the table in front. She didn’t really have friends yet and she honestly didn’t care. Growing up she didn’t have many friends besides her now-deceased cousin and her older foster brothers. 

“Haven’t made any yet but thanks for the suggestion. I’m just going to hang out here if you don’t mind.” 

Hamish nodded turning away from Freya, he sighed when he felt Tundra stirring within him. He had never felt Tundra so worked up over someone he had never met. 

“Miss. Stone, so where are you from?”

“Listen, it’s just the two of us, please call me Freya. You make me feel so old but anyways I was born in New Orleans but I moved a lot so I don’t think I’m from anywhere in general. I mean I spent a lot of my childhood in Chicago and Vegas. My mom traveled for work a lot.” 

Freya watched Hamish move around the room, preparing himself for the class he was going to be teaching. Out of all the guys she had seen on campus he was by far the best looking one. It was unfortunate that he was off-limits because he was her professor. 

When the room got quiet Hamish glanced over at Freya who was occupied with something on her computer. His eyes traced over all of her features, from her large chocolate doe eyes to her full lips. Her dyed burgundy hair seemed to complement her dark complexion perfectly. He looked away quickly when his eyes met hers. 

The pair sat in silence until other students started to file into the classroom. Freya smiled as she thought about Hamish. She was definitely going to enjoy this class. Class ended much to most of the female's dissatisfaction. Freya grabbed her things and left the classroom before heading back to her dorm. She had nothing to do but homework, no friends, no magic, no nothing. 

The ringing sound that had been piercing her ears all day came back but this time it was excruciatingly painful. What in the hell was going on? Freya quickly ran to her dorm room and locked the door behind her. She threw her things to the floor as she covered her ears. She had to do something, anything to quiet the ringing. 

Freya pulled her spellbook out and flipped through it quickly looking for something, anything to keep the ringing down. Her eyes caught a simple incantation and she quickly started chanting the Latin phrase over and over until the ringing subsided to a low humming. Freya frowned as she watched a few of her tattoos appear on her arm. Magic was being used and she needed to figure out where it was coming from. Right on cue, her leather-bound book opened and locator incantations appeared before her. 

“Oh man, I love magic.” 

Before Freya could do anything there was a light knock on her door. She quickly pushed the book under her mattress before getting up and opening the door to see Randall. 

“Hey, how’s it going? I’ve come to check up on you and see how university is treating you. There’s been some concerns with a few of your professors.”

“What kind of concerns are you talking about? So far I’ve gotten all good grades on my assignments.” 

Randall sighed as he invited himself into Freya’s room, for some reason he figured it would be a hell of a lot less pink. Due to her appearance and liking for darker colors, he didn’t think she would be all pink and frilly and stuffed animals. 

“Are you making friends, because having someone to talk to you is important when you’re away from family?

“Did Hamish talk to you or something? He’s the only professor I have that questioned me about friendship. I never had many friends and I honestly don’t care to have any so are we done?”

Randall looked over Freya’s short stature before grabbing her phone and keys. It didn’t take a genius to see that the girl was lonely and he wasn’t going to be blamed if she didn’t anything crazy. 

“Randall, what’s going on? Where are we going?” 

“We’re going for drinks, you’re 21 right?”

Freya made a face as she let Randall drag her to the Blade and Chalice. He led her over to an empty booth before leaving her and walking to the bar. He returned a few moments with two large beers. 

“Cheers.”

Freya picked up the large glass and followed Randall’s suit and took a large swig of the beer. She made a face before putting down the large glass. Beer was definitely not her forte. 

“Don’t like it? As you get older you’ll like it. I promise. So tell me about yourself? All I literally know is your name and you’re probably related to one of the school faculty which is why I practically jumped you when you walked on campus.” 

“There isn’t much to know, I was an orphan who was adopted right after I was born. I’ve been with my foster family my entire life. Did well in school, had a few dogs. Graduated high school and here I am.” 

Randall sighed as he watched Freya boredly stare at her glass. Why was she so stand-offish? Who hurt her? Before he could say anything his eyes caught familiar blue ones. 

“Hey over here!” 

Freya looked up when she saw someone take a seat beside Randall. A small smirk crept onto her face when she saw her philosophy instructor sitting in the booth. 

“Hamish, come to further discuss my loneliness with my RA? If so then I’ll just take my lonely ass back to my room.” 

Hamish took her glass and shook his head. What was this girl's damaged? For someone so cute she sure was a bit of a bitch. 

“You know where only here to make sure you’re alright.”

Freya frowned when the ringing in her started back up again. She took the glass back from Hamish and quickly downed the beer, maybe if she got blasted the ringing would chill out. It was driving her insane, why was this happening, and why at Belgrave. Wait a second, she was an idiot, there has to be a secret faction here. 

“Hey, I’m going to see you two around. I have…”

“No, you don’t. I’ll give you an extension on your assignment. Stay here and talk to us for a bit.” 

Why did he just stop her? That wasn’t him that was Tundra, why was that cunning fool so infatuated with her? It made him look so desperate. 

“No thanks, um. Bye, thanks for the drink, Randall.” 

Randall waved at Freya before looking over at Hamish who looked conflicted. 

“Dude, what was that? You totally just scared her off. Why are you making that face what’s going on?”

“Tundra knows her, actually I don’t know if he knows her but he’s attracted to her for some reason. Do you think she’s part of The Order?”

If she was part of The Order she was doing a pretty great job at hiding it for a new recruit. Randall shook his head, there was no way she was part of The Order but she was hiding something. 

“Only one way to find out. Stakeout!” 

Hamish chuckled and nodded as he pulled his phone out. The Knights were going on a stakeout. 

Freya sighed as she looked at her watch, it was late which was perfect, she grabbed her school map and her amulet before chanting the locator spell she looked up earlier. She watched as a spot on the map darkened. Belgrave Hall was in the restricted area of the campus. She put everything away before leaving the room and heading to Belgrave Hall. 

Once she arrived she looked around the old broken building she easily hopped the fence and made her way inside. The three wolves outside watched her carefully spreading out to keep an eye on her one at a time. She searched the building and found nothing which wasn’t surprising, it wouldn’t be that easy to find the entrance to the faction. She pushed on a couple of walls and stopped when she heard someone moving around the house. Before she could react something rushed into the room and grabbed her. What the hell is a golem doing at Belgrave?

The golems hand tightened around her neck and as she fought with it. She didn’t know much about them only that they needed someone to follow. She struggled to get the golem away from her failing, she could feel her heart start to slow down from her lack of air and there was nothing she could do. She gasped and fell to the floor when she felt the golem's hand release her neck. 

Tundra easily tossed the being out of the broken building before looking down at the choking girl in front of him. He watched her catch her breath before leaning down to her level. Once Freya caught her breath she froze as the large werewolf sniffed her.

“Good boy, please don’t kill me.” 

Tundra nudged the frightened girl before whimpering and taking off out of the building. Freya sighed loudly as she stayed frozen on the floor. She needed to leave before the golem came back because this time he was going to finish her off. Freya got up quickly and left the building heading to the Blade and Chalice, she needed a stiff drink after being choked out. 

As soon as she walked into the bar she headed straight to the bar and ordered the strongest thing on the menu, before quickly downing the chilled liquid. Randall half-heartedly listened to Jack as he watched Freya down another drink. 

“So now you think it’s a mud monster?” 

“I can’t think of a better way to describe it.” 

Randall shook his head as his eyes followed Freya, to a lone booth. She was occupied with her phone and 

“She's cute, you should ask her out. I’m not gonna lie, I feel like a bit of dick for being so short with her when we met.”

Randall made a face as he looked over at Jack, who was not looking over at Freya.

“Holy shit, look at those marks on her neck.” 

Freya looked up quickly when she saw Jack race up to her side. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Are you alright? You’re starting to bruise.” 

Freya’s hand immediately went up to her neck. Of course, she’s starting to bruise, she was almost choked to death by a random ass golem and then saved by a werewolf. That was the first time she had ever seen a werewolf and she was lucky to be alive because it wasn’t normal for them to leave people alive. 

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks for the concern but I’d prefer to be left alone.” 

“No way in hell I’m leaving you alone, now that looks serious. As your RA I’m going to have to report this unless you tell me what happened and who did this to you.” 

Freya shook her head as she whispered a quiet spell, she got up and quickly moved away from the males before heading to the door, in the next 30 seconds they would forget they saw her. She went to open the door but stopped when it flew open. 

“I can’t believe you got in. Th… Well hello, I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” 

“Probably not, now if you’ll excuse me.” 

Freya pushed herself past the preppy males and started heading back to her dorm, but once again she was stopped when she heard her name. She mentally screamed as she turned towards the voice. 

“What are you doing out here so late and what the hell happened to you?” 

Vera moved Freya’s hair as she looked at the bruising around her neck. 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” 

Vera nodded as she led Freya back to her office in the school, by now most of the faculty was gone and she needed to get to the bottom of her niece's bruises. When they got to her room, Freya immediately shut the door behind them and locked it. 

“There’s a golem on campus and I found it in Belgrave Hall, it was trying to kill me just now but the werewolf got to it first. Is there a magical faction here at the university? Is that why some much magic is being used and why I was just choked out by a magic mythical video game creature?”

“Wait what were you doing at Belgrave Hall in the first place? First of all, it’s restricted and blocked off and second of all, it’s a decrepit dangerous building. Why would you go in there and why go in at night?” 

Freya shrugged as she rubbed her neck, she didn’t really want to tell her aunt that she had been doing magic after promising not to. Better to fess up now and just suffer the consequences.

“I may have done a locator spell that led me to Belgrave Hall. Only because I couldn't concentrate with the nonstop ringing from all the magic being used. I thought if I knew the source I would be able to quiet down the ringing in my head.” 

“Are you out of your mind Tituba? My god, you’re just like your mother. There’s no point in hiding it anymore, but yes there is a magical faction. The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. I didn’t want you to be tempted to join so I didn’t tell you about it.” 

She didn’t want her to be tempted, what the hell. Freya thought as she frowned. Why would she be tempted and what was supposed to be tempting to her. A magical faction wasn’t appealing to her, they were just wanna be witches. No one in that faction was stronger than she was and for that reason alone she wasn’t interested.

“You know what, I’m not even going to question it. I don’t care. Anyways since you know about the Hermetic Blue whatever that must mean you’re a part of it. Is mom a part of it as well?” 

Vera nodded and sighed as she reached under her desk and grabbed a bottle of scotch, all this truth talk was giving her a headache and she needed something to take the edge off. 

“Yes both of us were inducted in The Order during our college years. It was horrible when we first started out but if I had the chance to do it all over again, I would because I loved every second that I was practicing magic. I don’t want you anywhere near that building again, do you understand me?”

Freya nodded as her aunt walked over to her and touched her bruising before whispering an incantation. She didn’t need to look at her neck to know that she had healed it. So Belgrave was home of The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. She didn’t know much about The Order but she was going to find out everything she needed to know. Her mother had tons of old artifacts and books from her bio-mom, all she had to do was take a few and see if she could find out more about The Order. 

Freya sighed as she walked through campus, her mind kept focusing on the golem that was running around campus, probably disguised as a student. Her aunt had told her to leave the golem to the Order but there was no way she was going to do that now. Freya made her way back to Belgrave Hall, there had to be a piece of the golem somewhere around there. The werewolf that saved her threw it out a window so remnants of its body should…. Be right there. Freya smiled as she spotted the dark clay at the back of the building, she pulled out everything she needed for a locator spell. She repeated the incantation a few times before nodding. She knew exactly where he was. She packed up her things before heading to the dorms. 

Freya quickly rushed to the dorms hoping to cross paths with the golem that had tried to take her life. She walked up to one of the many dorm rooms in her door and knocked lightly. When she didn’t hear an answer she quicked a quick spell and opened the door. No one was in the room, which slightly confused her. If her spell had worked correctly the golem would’ve been…

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?!” 

Freya turned around and gave Jack a small smile. She walked over to him and closed the door before sitting on one of the beds. 

“I was invited by your roommate, he told me to meet him here but I think I’m a little early.” 

Jack shook his head and sighed putting his things down, honestly, the last thing he wanted to deal with was Clay and Freya fucking. 

“Look, he's not here right now so can you like hang outside until he comes, I would like to be alone in my room.” 

“No, because you might not believe me and I’m just going to wipe your memory when I catch this golem.” 

Jack quickly looked over at Freya when he heard her mention the golem. How did she know about it and what did she know about it? Was she a part of The Order too?” 

“How do you know about the golem? Are you a part of The Order?” 

“No, are you?” 

Jack shook his head as he looked over the cute short girl. Who the hell was she?

“Not anymore, but you didn’t answer my first question, how do you know about the golem?” 

“Well it choked me out when I was creeping around Belgrave Hall so now I have to kill it, it’s essence is all over this place, who’s your roommate?” 

Freya walked over to the empty bed and flopped down on the bed, she got up quickly when dusk flew into the air. This was an earth golem. 

“Clay…” 

“I thought I told you not to touch my shit.” 

Freya stood up quickly and frowned as she walked over to Jack. As he stated he wasn’t a part of The Order anymore, so he probably didn’t know how to get rid of the beast. 

“I supposed I should thank you Jack because of you I live again, I have a purpose. Oh, it’s you. I guess I should just kill you too since I was interrupted before.”

“You don’t know who you’re dealing with you clay mother fucker. Solis Incendia!” 

Jack and Freya watched Clay’s body harden from the spell that was just cast. 

“His forehead, erase the mark quickly, this spell isn’t going to hold him for long.” 

Jack did what he was told and raced over to Clay wincing from the heat radiating from Freya’s hand, before he could wipe the name off of Clay’s forehead he was thrown back into Freya knocking the pair onto the floor. Freya frowned as she slowly got up, she looked up quickly when he felt Jack’s weight lift off of her. 

The golem was cutting off his airway, slowly suffocating him. Freya reached for the golem only to be grabbed by his free arm, she had to think of something before it killed them both. Think, think, Freya.

“Calor Succensæ At..que Ferventis.” 

As soon as Clay stopped moving Jack quickly ran his finger over the being's forehead erasing the initials carved on it. Both Jack and Freya fell to the floor when the golem crumbled and exchanged looks before looking down at the broken golem. 

“Are you sure you’re not in The Order because that shit looked like magic to me?” 

“That’s because I'm a witch. I have nothing to do with The Order.” 

Jack sighed as he reached for the golem’s head. He had a monster to return to The Order since they did such a great job of tracking and hunting it down. He looked over at Freya who was brushing dirt off her shirt.

“Hey, do you want to deliver this thing to The Order?” 

Freya gave Jack a small smile as he helped her up. Breaking into The Order’s lair to give them the head of a golem, there was no way she would turn that down. 

“Let’s do it.” 

The couple left the room and headed to Belgrave Hall. Questions swirled in Jack’s head as he thought about the encounter he and Freya had. He wasn’t sure if he could trust her but she did save his life. 

“Are you really a witch, or are you just saying that before you dust me like Alyssa?” 

“I’m a real witch and I don’t know who that is. I’m not a part of The Order but I’d like to be, maybe I could learn more if I join them.” 

Freya said as she followed Jack into the Belgrave Hall. 

“Right too bad tryouts are over. Maybe next year kid.” 

“Oh please, I’ll find my way into The Order.” 

Jack smiled as he looked back at Freya, she had a large mischievous smile on her face. Even though he didn’t know anything about her he had a feeling after today they would be seeing a lot more of each other. He opened the false wall and led Freya downstairs into Belgrave’s biggest secret. He easily pushed the large wooden doors open and tossed the golem’s head onto the floor. Freya looked around the full room and everyone except for three people were wearing long black robes and weird masks. 

“Here’s your killer, a golem by the name of Clay. You should use your magic to figure out who made it because the real monster is the one who created it. You also might want to rethink your secret door.” 

Freya watched Jack turn to leave but was stopped when the door closed, she scoffed and shook her head. There was no way they would let them leave now, at least not without some questions answered. Jack turned and looked over at Freya who was focused on one of The Order’s members. 

“The head. And the messengers.” 

Freya frowned as two of The Order members grabbed her and Jack moving them to the middle of the room. The pair watched as the golem was given life for a brief moment, informing everyone who created it. The Order member and her son were escorted out of the room, the male that was leading the group walked over to Jack and Freya. 

“It appears you have been summoned, will you heed the call?” 

Freya smiled as she looked at everyone in the room. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Yes.” 

Everyone in the room took the mask off their face and Freya quickly looked away from her aunt who she knew was pissed. Like always she did the complete opposite of what her aunt asked of her. 

“With an entrance like that, we’ll be expecting great things from the both of you.” 

Let the games begin. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Why is it when I say not to do something you go ahead and do it anyway?” 

Freya sighed as she listened to her Aunt scold her, she had been yelling at her for almost two hours now and she was starting to grow numb. 

“Aunt Vera you honestly can’t expect me, a witch not to try and pursue a secret magic society. Now I can learn more spells and probably become a Grand Witch or something. I don’t know. I’ll be sure to keep my powers in check and keep my tattoos covered.” 

Vera could’ve strangled her but instead, she sighed and sat down beside her. She wasn’t wrong, it was only a matter of time before she found out about The Order, at least now she could keep an eye on her. She took Freya’s hand and kissed the back of it before sighing for what felt like the 50th time. 

“Please be careful love.” 

Freya smiled as she hugged her aunt. 

“I won't let you down, now if you’ll excuse me I have to get back on campus. I’ll see you at the temple Magus.” 

Freya grabbed her bag and left the office pulling out her phone, she quickly made her way off campus. Jack had texted her and asked her to meet him, there was still a werewolf and he figured she could help him take it down. She smiled when she saw him walking through the wooded forest. 

“You called a witch?” 

“Yeah, think you can do that locator spell you used to track down The Order and Clay?”

Freya nodded opening her bag, she started pulling things out of her bag but stopped when she heard a branch snap behind her. She frowned as she closed her bag back, and looked over at Jack. Someone was watching them and she could feel it. 

“No, let’s just track like regular people for a moment, I think we may have a visitor.” 

Jack nodded and led Freya through the forest stopping every once in a while when they spotted werewolf tracks. Freya ran her fingers over the track and thought back to the werewolf that had saved her from the golem.

“Do you think werewolves are bad? One saved me once.” 

Jack thought about the one that let him go before sighing. He honestly didn’t know what to think because one could’ve torn him to shreds and it didn’t. Before he could say anything Freya pointed to a building the distance. 

“Look a house, let’s check it out.” 

Freya smiled as she pushed Jack to the side and started walking towards the old abandoned house. She stopped walking when she heard twigs snapping behind her and Jack.

“I knew it. Come out! We know you’re hiding.” 

Jack stopped Freya from walking towards the sound when he spotted the werewolf they were tracking. He grabbed her and pulled her towards the abandoned building. They ran into the building and he quickly closed and locked the doors. Freya looked around the house that didn’t look as broken on the inside. It actually looked like there were inhabitants. She started to make her way upstairs but stopped when she heard growling. 

She heard Jack take off further into the house but she stayed glued to her stop as she came face to face with the werewolf that had saved her a few nights before. 

Tundra growled lightly as he moved closer to the girl sniffing her, he relaxed once he recognized the familiar scent. The scent of an Ancestral Witch one he had become familiar with due to his past champions. All of which, usually ended up falling for a witch before their untimely deaths. 

“Hey bud, I know you remember me. If you didn’t then I know you’d probably rip my throat out. Well, I’ll like to thank you for saving me and thank you for not killing me right now.” 

Freya slowly backed up without breaking eye contact with the wolf that towered over her. He wondered if there was anything in any of the family's old books about werewolves. If she survived the night she would check it out. She jumped when she heard another wolf downstairs pursuing Jack. She quickly raced downstairs much to the dissatisfaction of the wolf upstairs. 

“Uh, a spell that won’t hurt you. Paralysis. Rhewi. Jack open the door! 

The door cracked and Freya pushed it open letting herself in before closing it behind her and locking it. She looked over at Jack who was staring down at the basement. 

“Why would you run into the basement of all places? There’s no way out.” 

Jack frowned as he watched Freya head downstairs, she was a hell of a lot braver than he was that was for sure. He quickly followed her when a loud came from the door he was leaning against. 

“Holy shit, these look like magical artifacts. I’ve seen this symbol before, it’s in my book but I can’t read the stupid page because it’s in a different language.” 

Freya picked up a few things here as the banging from upstairs increased, she looked over at Jack who was trying to find something to use as a weapon or a barricade before her eyes locked onto another room. She walked over to the room and Jack quickly followed her in closing the door behind him. 

“Don’t you have any spells to transport us somewhere else or something?” 

“I’m sure I do, I just don’t know any yet. Witches don’t get their magic until mid to late adolescence so I’m still new to this magic thing.” 

Jack walked over to one of the boxes in the room as Freya thought about any barrier spells to seal them in until they figured out how to get out. He made a face as it started shaking the closer he got to it. Freya looked over the old wooden box that had tumbled to its side and moved to the side as it turned towards Jack. Whatever was inside really wanted to get out and it wanted him the box opened and Jack slowly moved toward it trying to look inside. 

“Don’t get closer you idiot.” 

Freya watched as a fur pelt flew out of the box and wrapped itself around Jack. She moved to the other side of the room as she watched him turn. With him blocking the entrance there was no way for her to get out, hopefully with him being all wolfed out he wouldn’t try to tear her to pieces. 

Silverback looked over at the covering girl and quickly made his way over to her before snarling, there was nothing better than the heart of a young witch. He went to snap at the girl but stopped when he heard Tundra howling. Freya released the breath she didn't realize she was holding in when Jack took off out of the room. She stayed glued to her spot for a moment before slowly getting up and peeking out the room. When she saw that the coast was clear she rushed towards the basement stairs but before she could get to them the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya sighed as she rubbed her throbbing head, she had a welt on the side of her forehead and she had no idea how she got it, well obviously it was from something hard from her venture into the werewolf's hiding hole. She sighed as she halfheartedly listened to her lecture, honestly after everything that had happened she was mentally drained. Halfway through class, her phone buzzed in her bag. She grabbed her bag and looked at the message that was from an unknown number but she knew exactly what it meant. She was being summoned to the temple.

  
  


Freya packed up her things quickly and left the classroom out the back door and headed to the temple, when she got there a dark-haired woman was standing in the middle of the room. 

  
  


“Hey, make sure you save my number in your phone because it looks like I’m your tutor. I’m Selena, Acolyte and this is your first lesson. Luckily for you, your friend just finished cleaning this place and I have a free period. I’m not like the other chuckleheads here so I’m not going to force you to do my laundry or bring me things at 2 am. Just don’t get in any trouble because it’s going to fall back on me.” 

  
  


Freya nodded as Selena waved her over to the large summoning altar in the middle of the room. 

  
  


“I’m sure you noticed, this morning a spell was used, it’s called a Respondeo Incantation, because I’m so awesome I’m going to teach you a Protection Incantation. It can be a little tricky but I was told you were smart so you should be fine. This incantation requires a small sacrifice like all incantations. A price must be paid when using it. So don’t go using it whenever because if you don’t pay the right price it will result in tragedy.” 

  
  


Selena smiled as she watched Freya cast the incantation, she was happy she was tutoring her because the others seemed too stupid and dense. 

  
  


“Great job, that’s it for today, I’m going to enjoy being your tutor, you’re smart.” 

  
  


Freya thanked Selena before cleaning up the mess on the altar. 

  
  


“Hey, make sure you’re at the temple tonight at 7 and you need to wear a white button-down and black tie.” 

  
  


Freya nodded as she watched her leave the temple, Freya looked around the room making sure she was alone before taking the knife on the altar and cutting her hand.

  
  


“Indica Mihi Deus Absconsa tua.” 

  
  


Freya nodded as her wound instantly healed, now all the magic usage shouldn’t give her a headache. Freya quickly cleaned up the altar before grabbing her things and racing out of the temple she needed to get to her philosophy class. She smiled when she saw Hamish walking towards the classroom from the opposite direction. 

  
  


“Right on time Miss. Stone.” 

  
  


“Lucky me huh?” 

  
  


Hamish chuckled as he followed Freya into the room he placed his things down on his desk before starting his class. Lilith continuously badged him about killing Freya but there was no need to kill her. Randall liked her and she seemed to be close with Jack so if she were to end up missing he would definitely blame them. She didn’t know who they were and that was good enough for him. Once class was finished Freya stayed behind until everyone except Hamish left the room. When she knew the classroom was empty she closed the door and turned towards her professor. 

  
  


“Hey, can I talk to you? You’re young so you might not completely dismiss me either way you’ll probably forget this entire conversation when we’re finished.” 

  
  


“What’s up?” 

  
  


Freya sighed as she sat down at the front of the classroom. Maybe this was a bad idea. She shook her head lightly before getting up. She would just talk to Jack later.

  
  


“It’s nothing, never mind forget I said anything, I’ll see you next week.” 

  
  


Hamish sighed as he watched Freya leave the room. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Randall. It seemed like Freya might’ve told him about her encounter with them and the last thing he needed was rumors of a wolf on campus. 

  
  


Freya headed to her room, she needed to magic herself a button-down and a black tie. Those things weren’t at the top of her luggage list so she knew she wouldn’t have them. Once she arrived at her dorm room she stopped when she noticed Jack standing outside. 

  
  


“Hey, do you know where I can get a…”

  
  


“Bring me a shirt and a pair of pants and I’ll make them for you because I’m about to do the same thing.” 

  
  


Jack thanked her before racing down to his room, he grabbed what he needed and headed back up to Freya’s room, the door was cracked and he lightly knocked before inviting himself in and closing the door behind. 

  
  


“You don’t have a roommate?” 

  
  


“No, I’m special so I get a room all to myself. Put your stuff on the bed. I’m glad I ran into you, I want to talk about what happened yesterday. Ok, so I may have to do this a few times because I don’t really know this spell yet.” 

  
  


Jack watched Freya take a large old leather-bound book out of her drawer before flipping through a few pages. 

  
  


“Holy shit. Is that a real spellbook?” 

  
  


“Shush. Ok, Reponere Senex Com Nova.” 

  
  


Freya smiled when she realized the spell worked the first time, she thought for sure that she would’ve said something wrong. She picked up Jack’s outfit and handed them to him before going into her closet to grab a pair of shoes. 

  
  


“So I saw you turn into a werewolf. I was knocked out and someone, I’m assuming one of the werewolves brought me back. What happened to you? After you went all wolf and tried to eat me you ran away.” 

  
  


“I honestly don’t remember, I woke up this morning naked and covered in dirt and blood. Apparently, I ate a deer, that’s what R…” 

  
  


Freya raises her eyebrows when she heard Jack stop suddenly. He knew the identity of the other werewolf. 

  
  


“Verum verba absque dolo. Who is the werewolf you were mentioning?

  
  


“Randall Carpio. Why the hell did I? What did you just do to me?”

  
  


Freya ignored Jack as she thought about her RA. So he was the one that saved her life. Of course, it was him. She smiled and shook her head as she sat down on her bed. 

  
  


“The spell will wear off in thirty minutes. So Randall was the one that saved me. I’ll have to buy him a drink for not killing me. Anyways I’ll see you around Jack bye, bye.” 

  
  


Freya pushed Jack out of her room and closed the door, locking it quickly. She wanted to be left alone right now, mostly because she wanted to practice spellcasting and go through her spellbook. Now that she was in The Order, she needed to step up her game. She needed to make sure she didn’t tap into the wrong stream of magic when it came to casting and incantations. 

  
  


Before she could relax there was a knock on her door. Freya shook her head as she closed her spellbook and put it away.

  
  


“Go away Jack, I told you. You’ll be fine after a while.” 

  
  


“It’s not Jack, it's Randall. Can we talk?” 

  
  


Freya quickly got up and unlocked the door letting Randall into the room. She closed the door behind him and gave him a small smile. 

  
  


“Before you tell me anything, Jack already told me. I know he’s a werewolf because I was there when he transformed and he spilled the beans about you but don’t you worry. I’m not going to say anything. I would actually like to thank you for saving me from that golem when I was in Belgrave Hall.” 

  
  


Randall made a face, how was she so calm with the fact that two people she knew were werewolves and he sure as hell didn’t remember saving her from the golem, that was Hamish. He returned her smile and nodded, he would play along for now, and hopefully, he wouldn’t have to do anything drastic.

  
  


“Well you’re welcome, and yes that is exactly why I can to see you, to talk to you about what you saw.” 

  
  


“There’s no need because I have a secret for you too and if you promise not to tell anyone my secret I won’t expose you either.” 

  
  


Holy shit, she was in The Order, Randall through grinning. This was great but at the same time, it wasn’t because now he had to kill her. 

  
  


“Well, let me hear your secret.” 

  
  


Freya walked over to her mattress and pulled her large spellbook from under it before tossing it on the bed, she figured it would be better to show him than to start off talking about it. 

  
  


“This is an old family spellbook, it has been passed down from generation to generation in my family however I’m the only one left so it was passed down to me. I’ll show you so you don’t think I’m crazy, which you probably won’t since you’re a werewolf. Um, let’s do a simple color change. Nova Hyacintho Vestis.” 

  
  


Randall’s eyes widened when he saw his entire outfit change color to a light blue. He didn’t hear the normal ringing from the use of magic. He watched as symbols started to appear on her body cover both her arms like sleeves of tattoos.

  
  


“You’re in The Order?” 

  
  


“Yes but that’s not important, I’m only in The Order to learn how to control my magic. You see I’m a witch. I'm the last of the Donadieu family. The world's only Ancestral Witch alive…”

  
  


Randall held up his hand stopping Freya mid-sentence. He didn’t mean to stop her but her but he realized that a few of the symbols on her arms matched a few things that were in the basement of his hideout. The ringing that usually accompanied the use of magic was vacant as well further confusing him. 

  
  


“Do you think you can meet me somewhere else, that way we could talk more without having to worry about anyone around?” 

  
  


“Why not just have me meet you at the house.” 

  
  


Randall nodded as he looked over at Freya, maybe he could use her instead of killing her, all he had to do was convince the others. Oh, boy things just keep getting better and better.


End file.
